


[好兆头]那些年，我们一起写过的述职报告（Endless Paperworks）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※《好兆头》同人，未遂的末日大战之后，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔写给各自单位的述职报告……中的一部分。※角色设定分别跟随小说《好兆头》（Good Omens）（Neil Gaiman、Terry Pratchett，四川科学技术出版社，2008）及电视剧《好兆头》（Good Omens）（亚马逊影业与BBC合作出品，导演Douglas Mackinnon，编剧Neil Gaiman）。※可能OOC。※主CP为Crowley/Aziraphale。时间线为末日（未遂）之后，末日大战确切日期没有印象是否提及，本文设定为电视剧首映日期2019年5月31日。





	[好兆头]那些年，我们一起写过的述职报告（Endless Paperworks）

> 2019年5月31日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 本期工作顺利完成，成功阻止天堂获得末日大战胜利。自评：酷毙了。
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 本期工作……某种程度上，可以说是，也能够算得上某种意义上的顺利完成，至少成功阻止地狱获得末日大战胜利。自评：我会……那个，控制好情况的。

克劳利偷瞄一眼他老朋友的报告，并在看到天使郑重其事表情的时候及时收回了原本打算表示不屑的一个鼻音。他在亚茨拉斐尔看不到的身后翻了个白眼，如果蛇瞳也有办法做出白眼这个动作的话。就凭他们两个……其利断金，地合作……好吧，至少诚实的天使不能否认合作这个动词，所造成的大事，这一天的述职报告没有天使或者恶魔会愿意赏脸细看的。

但是权天使对自己的措辞有其理由。他说，即使只是走个过场，天使总会保持表里如一的谦逊和自省。

> 2019年6月某日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 以超凡的魅力诱惑（克劳利原注：我那六千年来至尊无敌的诱惑手段甚至只发挥了一小半！）并玷污了一个天使，使之做出不符合天使行为准则的行为。自评：你们这些想象力匮乏的XX养的可怜虫怎么可能领悟恶魔这见鬼的X蛋生活中的乐趣！
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 以……以宽容与仁慈……对，感化，感化了一个恶魔，使之说出不符合恶魔，我是说通常天堂对地狱印象中那种，行为……定义的语言。自评：啊，这身为天使总要有博爱的牺牲精神还有为在人间播撒（爱）而奉献终身的觉悟！

伊甸园之蛇潦草地划掉天使在自评部分颤巍巍的开头，并模仿着亚茨拉斐尔的字迹龙飞凤舞地替他写完，又将报告丢回床上。亚茨拉斐尔有气无力地伸手扯过来，趴在床上，用恶魔递过来的笔填上了恶魔因为怕烫手而留空的词汇。其实无论对于天使还是魔鬼，在绝大多数情况下都不需要像人类一样受制于体力、韧带强度或肌肉功能等等限制。不过，克劳利认为，既然老朋友经常认为不是行使神迹的恰当时机，自己也总该有那么一两种情况要尊重人家的选择，不好每次都越俎代庖吧。

亚茨拉斐尔不那么情愿地承认，比起天使来，果然玩弄文字更是魔鬼的强项，难怪从中世纪开始就有无数人类落入魔鬼契约中的圈套了。

> 2019年某月某日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 通过一系列操作使得几十亿人类掉入《好兆头》CA同人坑，并使人类产生大量针对天使的不洁幻想，数十年后，地狱可以收割无数人头。自评：前无古人！后无来者！你们这些停留在14世纪从未进化的老古董永远不懂得21世纪的效率！
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 通过一系列操作使得几十亿人类掉入《好兆头》CA同人坑，并使人类产生大量关于爱和其它美好情感的体验与感触，数十年后，天堂将迎来新的生命。自评：……效率！

大概从上个月的某天开始，克劳利已经成功地说服（其中使用了一点小手段）亚茨拉斐尔放弃对着空白报告冥思苦想。权天使的笔迹他反正模仿得惟妙惟肖，替换，抄，搞定。节省下来的时间可以做更有意义的事情。

更有意义的事情比如在丽兹酒店吃新菜式，或者去品尝可丽饼，当然寿司也一样。亚茨拉斐尔郑重其事地补充。同时，他也勾去了自评部分里实在画风不太一致的大部分内容。

> 2019年某月某日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 用<strike>难以置信的（incredible）、卓越的（extraordinary）</strike>利刃攻击、并最终刺穿了一个来自天堂的天使！令天使在相当一段时间里丧失活动能力！自评：It's epic！
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 用<strike>充满迷人吸引力</strike>圣洁的牢笼锁住了一个来自地狱的恶魔，令其在相当一段时间里无法外出作恶！自评：It's epic！

克劳利有些不甘心地在天使的报告中划掉一个形容词，换成另一个看起来低调一些的词汇。他的嘴角明显地扬起，亚茨拉斐尔觉得即使隔着墨镜好像也看到了笑得眯起来的一双金色竖瞳。他的书店里收藏了《十日谈》的各种版本包括手抄本，但克劳利依然有可炫耀的地方：

“发明了这个比喻的文学天才！文艺复兴的伟大先驱者之一！他可是我们这边的！”*

天使对此幼稚的报复行为是抄起马克笔用力勾掉了克劳利写在报告中最引以为豪的两个词。

> 2020年某月某日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 攻击了天使！自评：It's epic！
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 关押了恶魔！自评：It's epic！

> 2021年某月某日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 攻击了天使！自评：It's epic！
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 关押了恶魔！自评：It's epic！

……

> 3020年某月某日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 攻击了天使！自评：It's epic！
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 关押了恶魔！自评：It's epic！

……

> 9012年某月某日 
> 
> 《地狱特派员述职报告》
> 
> 攻击了天使！自评：It's epic！
> 
> 《天堂特别联络员述职报告》
> 
> 关押了恶魔！自评：It's epic！

……

天使很忙的，魔鬼很忙的，反正天堂或者地狱的魔法对这些报告也只有对内容验真，又不会查重。

事实证明，果然天堂和地狱的述职报告都是没人看的。

至少他们两个不称职的，大概不会有谁要看了吧。

\--FIN--

*设定跟随《好兆头》原作，与基督教三观无必然关联。设定薄伽丘在地狱主要是考虑到他是文艺复兴时期代表作家，而文艺复兴运动的主流思想与基督教并不一致。另外反正原作中诸多著名音乐家都在地狱，可见作者实际上也并没有对地狱存在比对天堂更负面的评价……


End file.
